Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic brake system including a regulator.
Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses a hydraulic brake system including a regulator operable by any one of a hydraulic pressure in a pressure chamber of a master cylinder and a control pressure controlled by a linear valve device. In the present hydraulic brake system, the regulator is normally operated by the control pressure to supply an output hydraulic pressure to a brake cylinder, but in the event of a malfunction, the regulator is operated by the hydraulic pressure in the pressure chamber of the master cylinder to supply the output hydraulic pressure to a rear chamber of the master cylinder.
Patent Document 2 discloses a hydraulic brake system including a regulator operable by a hydraulic pressure in a reaction force chamber of a master cylinder to supply an output hydraulic pressure to a rear chamber of the master cylinder. In the present hydraulic brake system, in a case where regenerative cooperative control is not executed or there is a failure in a power source, the magnitude of the output hydraulic pressure produced by the regulator depends on the hydraulic pressure in the reaction force chamber. In a case where the regenerative cooperative control is executed, however, a linear valve device is controlled to reduce the output hydraulic pressure produced by the regulator.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-043489
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-235721